Bianca
Bianca is the character that appears only in THE QUEENseries. From time to time, she helps the main characters as the deuteragonist, but only to be one of the two main antagonists of the series (the other one being Red Dress Girl), until the end, when she became the primary antagonist. Appearance Bianca is a blonde woman (probably around 17) with a pink hair barrette. She also wears a pink dress over a yellow-white one. The dress is dotted with light-pink spots, and the dress has yellow linings. It appears symmetrical, and is held by a white cotton stripe, tied in a bow tie on front. It also has white, short sleeves, while Bianca always wears the white gloves. Story Somewhere before the events of the series, the king's wife died. Bianca was the one who kept him company (a.k.a. the King's toy). The Red Dress Girl, who was about to become a new queen, found it out when the Red Clown asked her for dance. She was dancing Roblox's dance 1 (/e dance1, commonly known among older users as Robloxian Gangnam Style) on table in front of the King. After the coronation, she confronted the queen (who was horrified after the King mentioned the prince) and mocked her. She seemed not to be afraid of the queen, saying that King only married her because he wanted an inheritor, and that no one likes the queen. She comes back after the walk when the King was stabbed, so she could be blamed by the queen for the King's murder. Instead of executing her, the queen ordered her guards to lock her up in the dungeons. In Part 3, Bianca was allowed to go out of the dungeons, but to spy on the Red Dress Girl's enemies. That's where she turns out to be a deuteragonist from their perspective, but also a secondary antagonist from the viewers' perspective, in few parts later. In Part 4, Lavender and Blue Boy announced marriage anonymously so the queen wouldn't find out. when Lavender asked for a makeup, she was somnifacient by Bianca. There the evil side of Bianca kicks in, implanting the ambiguous chemicals into her legs, so they became masculine (only the muscular characteristics). Because of the letter, the queen came and completely mutated Lavender. In the next part, Bianca was called by Crybaby has she done such a devious mutation to Lavender. She snobbishly responds "Maybe?" while chuckling. She is under the threat of being strangled by her, but then she says that the queen is one who done it, as being sad and turning deuteragonist again. She is mentioned by the two Guards that the intruders are coming, and the intruders (Sia and Crybaby) are disguised as them. She also appears in the end, deuteragonist again, saying what has the queen done. In Part 6, Bianca mentions the Snow Queen, a King's ally. Lavender is still mad with her. Bianca asks for the Queen's help, and mentions the Ice Dagger, on which the SQ immediately agrees to help them. One part later, Bianca came to save Victim Girl and Lavender's friends together with them. She is melancholic when they came to frozen Crybaby, but also surprised when Lavender had female features again, only to be fend off by her, since she was the cause of Lavender's mutation. In the final part, at the beginning, Bianca becomes the primary antagonist: satisfied by her own cruelty, she says to the King that they have been working with the queen, which is really the opposite. When the RDG sees her enemies in the dungeons, Bianca comes at her cell and says that she won't die if RDG dies first. She recommends that the queen and the others get executed, and seems that King isn't reluctant with that decision, which is bad. She also ordered that Noob should be thrown into the dungeons. When the friends escaped (RDG turned out passive in the end), RDG sent a powerful blast with a Ban Hammer towards the throne. Then she walked through the debris to find Bianca. She begged for her life, but the queen showed no mercy: Bianca was hammered in face several times (dying within a first hit already), until Noob told her to stop. What was left of Bianca were her blocky parts, that changed the scene to an "Account Deleted" screen, after they turned black with green binary numbers. Personality Bianca has a "two-faced" personality. She is a deceiving, manipulative and superficial human, which is masked by her innocent, playful disguise. She will only care about people she truly loves, as seen in which she grieves the temporal death of the King. She can force herself to cry if she is put in danger as seen when the Guards and Red dress Girl threatened to kill her. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Kavra Characters